Connecting the Dots
by MoonPalace
Summary: Post-Insurgent. In which Tobias didn't trust Tris and deleted all the Erudite data. Tris is casted away as a Dauntless traitor and lives among the factionless. Years later, as a factionless leader, Tris comes back to work with the factions. Their reunion is inevitably painful, but they are still the lovers from three years back, and they are trying to reconnect the dots. EDITING
1. Chapter 1

_EDIT 05/24/13: I'M BACK! I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY BUT THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE BEING EDITED BECAUSE MY WRITING STYLE AND QUALITY HAS CHANGED SO BEAR WITH ME IF THIS SUCKS RIGHT NOW (IT'LL SUCK LESS LATER)_

* * *

**So, I just finished Insurgent and in the last few pages, this idea just sprang to life. I am completely giddy about it, and decided to start writing it out right away. If you haven't read Insurgent yet and would not like the book to be spoiled, turn away now.**

**!SPOILER ALERT!: Basically, this story picks up from the end of Insurgent. In the book, Evelyn reveals her little trick and Tobias, after choosing to believe Tris, shows everyone the secret important file. BUT, in my story, Tobias chose to destroy the file with the factionless, and couldn't bring himself to trust Tris anymore. And ****_stuff happens_****.**

**(The story picks up right where Evelyn is talking about disbanding the factions.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Divergent Trilogy; it belongs to Veronica Roth. I, in no way, intend to gain any form of revenue from this, it is purely for entertainment.**

* * *

_**Tris POV**_

Evelyn points her gun firmly at Tori, who stands on an injured leg. She will fire, because like she said before, she's came too far to lose to Tori. Tori will be just end up being one of many deaths Evelyn commissioned, one that hardly makes a dent in her plan. However, she stares at Evelyn, unmoving. The look in her eyes is the same as the one she wore when she pushed passed me and killed Jeanine. And I know that, Tori will not yield.

There is a part of me that wants to step out and scream for Tori to back down, because she can't take down Evelyn in the state she's in right now. But Tori doesn't give me that chance when she springs forward to Evelyn. A bullet flies over her head as she ducks, burying itself into a wall. She pushes Evelyn down, holding the woman with her knees. Evelyn tries to fire at Tori's head, but she bats the arm away and the bullet almost hit one of the Erudite by the side. Tori grabs Evelyn's wrist and twists, bringing a scream out of her.

When she didn't loosen her grip, Tori punched her in the nose, hard. She wrestles the gun away and positions it on Evelyn's head. Evelyn tries to wrench Tori off, and Tori presses the gun down harder.

Around them, the factionless are ready to charge, aiming their guns at Tori.

"Stop! Drop your guns or I'll shoot!" They don't move, and Tori moves her gun away from Evelyn's head to shoot her in the shoulder. Another scream tears from her throat as Tori replaces the gun over her head. Without taking her eyes off Evelyn, Tori repeats her demand again.

Some of the factionless lower their guns, but the rest don't. Maybe they don't think Evelyn is worth it. Half of me agrees with them, but the other half can't believe that the same people who laughed and joked with us at Marcus' house are so heartless as to abandon their leader.

Tori makes a movement, and the Dauntless springs to life, taking on the factionless. Gunshots ring out, echoing off the walls. How can the Dauntless believe that they can overpower an armed factionless, when they are unarmed? Maybe it's just part of being _Dauntless_, and my body instantly wants to join them. I swerve away from a bullet that almost hit my side, and launch myself against a factionless. He's around my age, and I can't help but think back to the Erudite boy who did not make it to the train after the Choosing. I grasp his wrist with one hand and punch him hard in the jaw with the other. His hold on the gun loosens, and drops it when my knee sinks into his stomach.

I back away from him, wrapping my trembling fingers around the cool metal and aiming it at his head. He raises both hands in defeat, his face contorting in pain. Someone grabs me into a headlock from behind, and the boy I fought before tries to punch me. I kick him in the groin and watch with satisfaction as he hunches over, wailing in agony. The arm tightens around my neck, cutting off my air supply. I bite down on his arm and when his grip slackened, I struggle out of his hold and deliver a roundhouse kick to the factionless' head. He crumbles down, unconscious but still alive.

I turn around to aim my gun at the boy from before, but he's too busy bending over in pain. The feeling bubbling inside me could be satisfaction or shame.

Some of the Dauntless are injured, but most suffered only bruises and cuts. In the end, I guess they are just more trained and experienced. For once, I'm glad that Eric and the corrupted ex-leaders taught all of us how to fight.

But something is not right. Evelyn once told us how the size of the factionless is double that of the Dauntless. Not matter how strong my faction is, the factionless should have won from sheer numbers. Maybe some of them didn't even bother to fight back, with Evelyn down. Maybe some of them didn't want their leader to die.

My arm drops once I realize that the boy isn't going to resist. I turn around to take in the situation, and watch two Dauntless help Evelyn up, who's nursing a bloody nose. Tori stands by, supported by Harrison. She glares at Evelyn sourly, and frowns slightly when she catches my eyes. I look away.

After a few moments, Tobias walks in with Marcus and Caleb and heads straight for Tori. I stare at him as he talks with Tori and Harrison. His face twists into a grimace when Tori points at Evelyn and gesture at the factionless. He must have missed the brief fight.

They talk for a few more minutes, and it is clear that they are arguing over something. What they will do with me? What they will do with the city?

When the Dauntless leaders face the crowd again, Tobias' eyes search the room and stop when they meet mine. He stares at me for a moment, his lips pursed into a thin line. His dark blue eyes are cold and hard, something I am not used to seeing. Then he looks away and moves on. Flickers of fire press behind my eyes, and I have to stifle a sob.

What would become of us now? I risked – and lost – everything when I chose to betray Tobias and my faction to follow Marcus. Would they exile, or even kill me? Furthermore, the Erudite data must be destroyed by now, and there is nothing to prove that I worked for something important, other than my own words. Which, no one believes anymore.

All that I have sacrificed, all that my parents died for – _gone_.

I press my palms to my eyes to hold back tears, feeling weak and helpless. Everything that I ever treasured is up in flames. Christina wraps an arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me. I shouldn't have dragged her in. Now she's just like me – alone.

Tori clears her throat to capture the attention of everyone, and it takes thirty seconds for the commotion to die down. She looks at Tobias and Harrison, and they both nod at her. She directs her gaze back at us and starts speaking.

"Now that the fighting is at an end, the other Dauntless leaders and I have decided to restore all factions to their original format." Some of the crowd break out shouting, and it takes all of the three to quiet them down.

"We understand that the idea of granting the Erudite – or even the Candor – amnesty might not be appealing to some of you, but it is doubtless that our society depends on all five factions to operate. Erudite, Candor, and Amity will be under heavy supervision for a while, with Erudite's term drastically longer. We will try to establish a deal with Candor, where in exchange for interrogating all Erudite members under the truth serum to pick out those who are trustworthy and those who are not, we will grant Candor amnesty."

Someone in the crowd shouts out: "You said that a new government system will be formed, where the Amity will not be represented. What about that? And what about the Erudite and Candor in this new system? The Candor obviously didn't choose a side in this war either, just like Amity." Tori's lips twitch as she considers the question.

"Yes, that is true. But after discussing this matter with my fellow Dauntless leaders, we've decided to grant Amity amnesty as well. But they will also be tested under the truth serum along with the Erudite and Dauntless traitors.

"Aside from that, our population is considerably low due to the number of casualties resulted in this war, so we will retest all factionless members for their aptitudes and replace them in factions." This statement brings out another round of shouting and protests from the Dauntless, but the factionless are silent from shock. Someone steps out and yells:

"There's a reason they were all factionless to begin with! That means they're not suited for any faction!" Most of the crowd agrees with him, and Tori holds up a hand to silence them.

"Yes, but we have reason to believe that after this war, many of them would have developed stronger personalities, beliefs, and aptitudes. Besides, no one can deny that the factionless played a big role in our victory." The factionless nods and trade smiles with one another. The man who I knocked out before is awake down, looking dazed. I step away from him.

"And there's also the subject of the Divergent." Tori looks at me for a moment when she says this, then directs her attention back at the people.

"There is, apparently, an abundant of Divergent present in our population right now, and we have all learned that none of them are particularly harmful or threatening." There are a few angry murmurs and rustling, but no one disagrees.

"Which is why," Tori continues on. "We have decided to also retest them for their aptitudes. Divergents have aptitudes for more than one faction, so we will rework the simulation so that we can find which factions they have the _most_ aptitude for. And in the scenario that someone has an equal blend of aptitude for more than one faction, it will be up to them to choose."

As she's saying this, I see Tobias frown. He wanted a factionless society, much like Evelyn, but we are too reliant on the faction system. And around me, some of the factionless are excited and happy for this opportunity to rejoin the community.

"But!" Tori raises her voice to speak over the noise. "But, it is also inevitable that after a while, we will have people who are still unfit for any faction. We will convert a few buildings to house the factionless and see that they live more comfortably than before.

"As for the government, the Dauntless and Abnegation will hold the council positions for now. And as time pass, positions will be offered to the other factions are well, in the situation that the members selected are cooperative and trustworthy. I don't believe any of us are eager for _another_ uprising because a faction wants more power in the government." She stares at the Erudite while saying this.

"So we have agreed," She tilts her head to Tobias and Harrison. "To add five new council positions, where each faction will be represented by one member. These five will have power and authority over the rest of the council. We believe that this will satisfy every faction and maintain peace."

As Tori goes on, Tobias moves towards me stiffly and silently. He stops a few feet away and gestures for me to follow. His body is so tense that I can see all the muscles budging. I look up to his eyes, but he avoids my gaze.

My stomach clenches as I walk after him towards the stairwells. Two Dauntless follow us, and another holding Christina. Tobias pauses for a moment for Harrison to catch up, leaving Tori alone. I hand my gun to one of the Dauntless, and he stuffs it in his waistband. We step onto the second floor and into a room that is littered with books and tables. Tobias perches himself on one of the tables and looks over us coldly.

My hands sweat as I form them into fists. I peek at Christina from the corner of my eye, and she is nervous as well. This is where our fate will be decided. Will I have another chance with Tobias? The answer that hits me when I look into his eyes is _no_. I've betrayed his trust, and this time, I won't be forgiven.

Harrison coughs and brushes back his hair. He stares at me with a strange expression. Sympathy? Disgust? Maybe a mixture of both.

"I will list down your crimes. You two conspired with Marcus Eaton, betrayed the Dauntless, attempted to obtain some sort of information from the Erudite without us knowing, directly waving aside our orders for all data to be destroyed, and threatened one of our leaders, Tori, with a gun." Christina raise an eyebrow at me when he says the last part. I did that by myself.

"But because you both have shown heavy devotion to our faction, and you, Tris, have repeatedly sacrificed and worked for the good of the Dauntless..." My heart lifts as I hear him say this. Will we still be allowed to stay in the faction?

"…we are willing to give both of you a second chance to be part of the Dauntless, with probation and heavy supervision. But none of you will ever be trusted with important roles in the faction anymore." Christina grins at me happily, but my gaze is on Tobias. He doesn't react to Harrison's words in any way, and his eyes harden when they make contact with mine. When I look around the room, the Dauntless are frowning and grimacing, obviously unhappy.

My heart drops as realization dawns me. The Dauntless values loyalty, and our betrayal will never be redeemed. Had we uncovered the information we sought from the Erudite, they might've understood and forgave us. But now…they will hate us forever. Working against them, behind their backs, is unforgivable. Even if Christina and I are allowed to stay, we will never be truly accepted as a part of the Dauntless by the other faction members. And…

I look at Tobias as my throat constricts.

…and we will never be okay again.

That thought hurts me too much, and I know that I will never be able to live comfortably with him around. My fellow faction members will detest me, the boy I love will hate me. And so many of my friends are gone. Nothing matters anymore.

"No." The word tears away from my mouth in a broken cry. I slap my hands across my mouth to hold back my sobs. My eyes close momentarily to brush back the tears. When I feel stable again, I drop my hands and stare up, trembling.

"No, thank you. I…I don't want to be a Dauntless anymore." Harrison blinks slowly, surprised. Even Christina stares at me in shock.

"Then…you want to become an Abnegation again?" As soon as the he says it, I know that Abnegation is impossible as well. Not with the shadow of my parents hanging around, not with the idea that I've failed them in the end. I shake my head slowly as I repeat this in my head.

Harrison frowns, his eyebrows crouching together.

"So…I guess you want Erudite, Candor or Amity?" I pause a moment to consider his question. Candor was never an option for me, and I can't live by the Amity's way. I had an aptitude for Erudite. But I don't think I can stand it either, with Caleb's betrayal and the fact that Erudite killed my parents.

I am a coward.

I shake my head again. Harrison's frown deepens as he trade looks with Tobias. Tobias' expression hints that he's surprised, but it disappears after a moment. He knows why.

"Then…you want to be _factionless_?" Harrison's tone is incredulous, like he can't believe it. I don't blame him. My head nods on its own accord.

For a few seconds, all everyone does is stare at me. Finally, Harrison signs and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Well, I guess it could be arranged. I'll give you a room in the new factionless compound, and maybe you can work as a bus driver or factory worker." He turns his head to Christina and signs again.

"What about you? Are you going to follow your friend, stay a Dauntless, or transfer to another faction?" Christina stares at the blue floor tiles, deep in thought. For a moment, I'm not sure what I'm afraid of more: Christina following me or staying Dauntless.

"I think…I think I want to go back to Candor. My family is there and –" She doesn't need to continue. We've both lost too many important people, and she wants to stay close to the few that are left.

Harrison nods once and motion for the Dauntless to take us away.

"You will be placed in your respective living areas and Christina will undergo a Candor interrogation. As for you, Tris –"

"Bea." It's a stupid name, but I don't feel like Beatrice or Tris anymore. Beatrice is the selfless Abnegation that protected her friends and sacrificed herself. Tris is the Dauntless that dated Tobias and fought with her faction. I am neither. I am Bea the factionless, the girl who threw away everything for nothing.

"Bea. My new name."

"_Bea_, you will be sent to a factionless compound and choose from a few job options. You'll be given clean clothes and food, as long as you work for the city." I nod stiffly.

When the Dauntless guards escort Christina and I to the exit, I look back one more time to look at Tobias. His deep, dreaming blue eyes are on mine, and they are in pain. He looks like he wants to say something, but doesn't. I blink away tears as I turn back around. Tobias might still love me, but he no longer trusts me. We kept too much secrets, harbored too many suspicions, had too many personal agendas. And sometimes, we don't get along at all. Love is not enough to sustain a relationship. I hurt him too much. And I just became factionless, throwing away the last tiny chance between us.

I think about saying something, like a 'goodbye', but realizes that there is no need. From here on, he will be Four, and I will be Bea. We are strangers.

_Tobias and Tris_ no longer exists.

* * *

**And that is the first chapter! I tried to make Tori's victory over Evelyn as reasonable as possible, because Tori is injured, after all. I'm not sure if it was reasonable for Harrison and the Dauntless to offer Tris and Christina another chance given what they've done, for Tobias and Tris' relationship to so unmendable, for Tris to reject offer of becoming Dauntless or Abnegation and choosing factionless, for the Dauntless leaders to try out this government system, for Christina to become Candor again. Basically, I'm not so sure that everything that happened in the chapter was reasonable ****_at all_****.**

**But things had to happen this way; Tris had to break up with Tobias in the worse way, they needed to keep the factions, Tris needed to become factionless, etc. Because, that's sort of, you know, ****_the whole plot and everything_****.**

**I hope you liked the chapter :) Questions/Comments/Concerns? Review! I need to know if I should continue this story. (And subscribe, if you want to.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So happy with the feedback – thanks, guys! I'll do my best to not disappoint you :D**

**Because Veronica Roth writes in present-tense, so I decided to do that, too. I usually write in past-tense so I apologize for any mistakes I didn't catch!**

**I don't like this chapter as much as the first; it really just serves a bridge to put Tris in the position I want. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Divergent Trilogy; it belongs to Veronica Roth. I, in no way, intend to gain any form of revenue from this, it is purely for entertainment.**

* * *

I have two mirrors in my room.

One hangs above my tiny desk, right next to my bed. The second is nailed onto the door, with fingerprints I don't remember smudging on.

Some time ago, when I lived inside an Abnegation house with my family, the only mirror in the house was behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. I was allowed a peek of myself on the second day of every third month. Now, I can peer into the mirror anytime I want. Sometimes, the freedom of it makes me feel lonely.

I stare at my reflection for a minute, and nothing much has changed in the past few years. The same narrow face, round eyes, and long, thin nose. The only thing that changed is my hair, which reaches my shoulders in uneven chunks. I am not ugly, but not pretty. The few inches I gained over time makes me look a bit willowy, but still childlike.

A knocking on my door resounds two times and stops abruptly.

"Bea?" I turn my attention away from the mirror and towards the door. She always comes by early in the morning to make sure I'm awake. It's kind of her to do so, kind but unnecessary.

"I'm up, Sharon." I hear a short silence before the sound of her footsteps carry her away. Sharon reminds me of the Abnegation, always thinking of others. Maybe she should have chosen Abnegation over Amity – that way, she might still be part of a faction.

My clothes from last night hangs over the back of my chair. I sniff the shirt and it doesn't smell too bad, so I slip it on. The Abnegation donates clothes, and sometimes the other factions send us stuff, too. I'm wearing Candor black pants, a blue Erudite shirt and an Abnegation gray sweater that stinks of tobacco, which is weird, considering that smoking is discouraged in the Abnegation.

I walk over to the window, which is on the wall opposite to the door and adjacent to my bed. My room is pretty small, but you don't ask for much around here. My window directly faces the Hub, a tall tower in the heart of the city. The Choosing Ceremony takes place there every year, where sixteen year-olds choose among five factions. When I was sixteen, I chose Dauntless. Now I'm here, factionless.

I shouldn't stand here and waste my time thinking; it's the morning and there is work waiting to be done. I drive the bus to and from the school twice a day, once in the morning and once in the afternoon. The rest of the time I operate the train that goes around and through the city. It never stops, so all I do is sit in a tiny cubicle in the first car and monitor the security cameras. There are a few more people who switch shifts with me. Jobs don't get better than that for the factionless. I was one of the first people to become factionless, so I got to choose first.

I was about to turn away when I catch sight of the train racing away from the factionless building, and little dots in black jumps in. Only the Dauntless rides the train. The long line of cars disappear behind a wall of buildings, and it is times like these that I miss my ex-faction the most.

* * *

After exiting the factionless building, I head towards the buses lined up inside a mini parking lot. The one I drive is colored in a dull, lifeless green. It stinks of exhaust, just like the one I used to ride when I went to school. It reminds me a little of home.

As usual, Paeton waits for me by my bus, clipboard in hand. He's something like a leader among the factionless, strong and powerful. Almost like Evelyn. I heard that he's a Divergent, and was an Erudite before he quit. He told me once that he valued knowledge, but didn't want to spend the rest of his life burying his nose in a book.

Paeton hands me the clipboard and a pen, waiting for me to sign my name. His hands are rough and scarred from doing labor work. His tan skin and blonde hair and well-built body makes him popular with the girls. If only he isn't factionless.

"Today's the aptitude test." Paeton doesn't talk much, and when he does, his sentences are short and quiet. I nod and gives him the clipboard back.

"So? None of our business." I say as I climb onto the driver's seat of my bus and start the noisy engine. Paeton tucks the board under his arm and smiles a bit.

"Miss your old faction?" His question surprises me, and I almost miss the pedal with my foot.

"No," I lie. "I don't." He chuckles a little, and the sound is thick and deep.

"You should have gone to Candor, Bea, because you're a terrible liar." I smile a little and buckle in the seatbelt.

"I've been told that more than once." He raises an eyebrow as I reach for the handle to close the doors.

"One more thing: there's a meeting this evening in the cafeteria, at around seven. Don't be late. And tell this to Arak for me."

"But I'm supposed to – "

"I'm having Sara cover the rest of your shift." His light green eyes meets mine for a second, and the door shuts between us. I sit there for a second before turning the bus around and heading for the exit.

The look in his eyes suggest that something is going on, something unusual. If Sara is covering me, that means not everyone is going to this meeting. Paeton. Arak. Me. Then the connection hits.

We're all Divergents.

* * *

I pause by my first stop, in the Abnegation sector. Half a dozen students, all different ages, fill in and offers me polite greetings in forms of 'good morning's and small nods and smiles. I am glad that none of them recognizes me. The smaller kids sit in the worn, leather seats and the older ones stand by the poles. Too selfless to take a seat for themselves.

The Abnegation lifestyle is beautiful and peaceful, but too selfless for me. I always belonged with the Dauntless more. Or maybe not, because I'm supposed to be an equal blend of Abnegation and Dauntless. _And_ Erudite.

My second stop is my last in the Abnegation, and after the door closes, a girl stands by me, staring at me carefully. She has done the same thing in the past few weeks, observing me with her fierce, green eyes. Curiosity is discouraged in Abnegation, and I have a feeling she's not planning to stay here for long.

"Miss, I can't help but feel that you look familiar," she says, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear. I stiffen a little and spare her a quick glance.

"I can't imagine why. I don't make a habit of associating with the Abnegation." Only after the words left my mouth did I realize that I repeated the same thing someone else said a long time ago, and a painful, familiar feeling tugs at my stomach. The girl continues to stare at me, and I resist the urge and grab her head and turn it away.

"You were an Abnegation before you went factionless." It's more of a statement than a question. I can't hold myself and glare in her direction.

"I was under the impression that the Abnegation didn't enjoy poking their nose in other people's business."

"Yes, well," she looks down, tugging at her gray sleeves. "Maybe that's why I don't fit." We stay quiet for a while before I pull into the Candor district, and this time, both children and adults alike pile in. The green-eyed girl takes a step closer to me to make more space. From my review mirror, I see a few Abnegations giving up their seats to the Candor.

After my third stop in the Candor, the silence becomes too much, and I want to know more about her.

"So, you don't plan on staying Abnegation?" She pauses for a moment and shakes her head.

"No."

"Then where will you go?" She shrugs, still not meeting my eyes.

"I was hoping that the aptitude test can clue me in." She finally looks up at me, the spark of curiosity in her eyes now present again. Maybe she's Erudite.

"What? Do you have any suggestions?" I think about referring her to the Dauntless, where the atmosphere is alive and free. It would suit a person like her, who's too wild to be contained in gray.

"I would suggest the Dauntless," I try to make my tone sound as detached as possible. "But you might fit the Erudite more." She nods, and I feel the slight irony of my words creeping in. Dauntless, where I was. Erudite, what my brother chose.

We don't talk anymore before I leave the Erudite apartments and make my way to the schools. She starts fidgeting nervously, and I remember how I was equally unsettled on the day of my aptitude test.

When I stop by the schools, the girl steps aside to allow others to pass. She reaches up to smooth back her hair, and I see a bracelet adorning her wrist. Definitely not Abnegation. The beads on her bracelet are painted with letters, and together they form the name Elise. I find myself thinking that it suits her.

Before Elise steps out of the bus, she turns back and stares at me fearfully.

"Is it alright to feel scared?" I hesitate and nod a little before I close the doors.

* * *

I picked up Elise after school ended, and she stands next to me again. But she doesn't say anything to me, too lost in her own thoughts. I refrain from asking about her results, because it's supposed to be confidential. And frankly, I shouldn't be wasting my time talking to a sixteen year-old. After she steps out of the bus on her stop, I'm thinking that it's probably the last time I'll be seeing her. Unless, of course, if she happens to turn factionless, which I highly doubt.

I park the bus in the parking lot and jog over to the train tracks. The time on my watch tells me that the train will be here in a few minutes. With a little time to waste, I started wondering what Paeton needs from Divergents.

We Divergents can manipulate simulations, we are conscious about the fact that we're in a simulation when others are not, and sometimes simulations don't work on us at all. Our brains are wired for more than one faction, so we cannot be forced into only one way of thinking.

So back to the question: why are we specifically requested? To test out a new serum that can override our Divergent minds (been there, done that)? I can't think up anything else.

The train lights appear in the distance, and when the first car is about twenty-five feet away from me, I start to run. I grab a handle and swing myself in, landing with a bit wobble. There's a door on my left that opens to a small cubicle, big enough only for a chair. The chair is facing the front of the train, where a small window surrounded by different screens resides. Each screen monitors a car, and they cover all three sides of the cubicle.

The city added all these cameras after the war, and I've been here ever since.

I sit on the rough, plastic seat, and wait for the evening.

* * *

"Bea? Are you still here?" The door behind me creaks open a few inches, and a middle-aged woman steps in. She smiles a little and brushes back her graying brown hair.

"Sara." I nod once and remove myself from the chair. She limps back a few steps to give me space.

"Heard you have to attend a meeting with a few others." Sara grins and elbows me in the arm. "They don't invite old people like me anymore." There is a slight bitterness in her words. Sara was a factionless even before the war, kicked out of the Dauntless because of a leg injury, and unable to scale the Pit paths anymore. I heard that they offered to have her back after the war, but she refused and stayed factionless. It's probably for the best, because the younger Dauntless members will bully her about her physical declination and age.

"You know what this meeting is about?" I shake my head as Sara slumps down on the chair. My eyes look over her shoulder at the screens, feeling like I should be searching for someone.

"A few little birdies chirped in my ears that they need some people in the factions." She shrugs and stares at me with dark, dark eyes. I try to appear nonchalant about it.

"Oh, is that so?" My gaze continues to roam over monitors, and stop at the one in the bottom left corner. The screen shows a young man, leaning out of the train door and frowning at something he saw. His eyes squint a little at the evening sunlight. Blue eyes. Deep, dreaming blue eyes. The breath catches in my throat and I feel my heart thumping against my rib cage.

"Bea?" I jump out of my daze and refocuses my attention on Sara.

"Yes?" She watches me carefully, almost concerned.

"Going back to the factions…you're okay with that?"

"Why…won't I be okay?" I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants as casually as possible. Sara stares at me weirdly and shrugs.

"I don't know…you just get really sensitive sometimes when we mention the factions."

"I can't imagine why," I mutter bitterly.

"Just…you're fine about it, right?"

"I'm fine!" I snap, losing my temper for a moment. I turn my eyes back to the screen in the corner, but the man is gone. Me, potentially going back to the factions?

"I'm fine," I lie.

* * *

**Kind of short….**

**Yeah, we'll get to the action in the next chapter. Somewhat. I'm not that satisfied with this ending…but it will have to do. This chapter is just showing you how Tris is living and stuff….**

**Next chapter…Tris and a few others will travel to the factions…and meet people. A few _certain individuals_, though I make no promises.**

**Tell me what you think in a review! Give me some motivation ^_^**


End file.
